


Unexpected Gifts

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Jacques crew brings a gift or two...(will not be continued)





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerthurIsMyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/gifts).



> Here's Jacques profile, I advise you read that first, dear reader!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1y6yX5L5xAVvB0tw02O2veGLQ9RMVesiGD-mN8rQCao8/edit?usp=sharing

 

Jacques looks at the short letter in his hands and then out of the window to the garden, where his two blonde angels sit in matching yellow dresses, winding flower crowns. His face slips form a worried frown to a smile. Oh how he loves them both!   
He’ll never forget how he’d laid eyes on Laurette for the first time. How much he didn’t want to fall for her. He laughs at the thought, he’s been a lost cause already by the time he tried not to fall for her.    
Jacques tears his eyes away from them both and looks back at the letter.   
  
_ On the fifth of May, the usual spot. We come with the big horse, don’t bring the wife. Important. _   
  
He’d know the handwriting everywhere, even though it wasn’t signed, and yes, it is time they bring him his share of the treasure again, but why he is supposed not to bring Laurette and Jeanette along is a mystery to him. His crew - Irina’s crew - loves them both. Something must be amiss then.   
He still hates to leave them both alone. Even with the threat of Adrien finally gone for good.

There is only one way to make this fine for him, calling upon the honorary grandfathers, Dick and Tom.   
  
It’s the next day when Jacques leaves his girls with Tom and Dick and sets out alone to meet with his crew.   
Jacques hates horses, as always. Even to  _ think _ he named his ship Seahorse of all things makes him shudder in retrospect as he stares at the croup of the horse pulling the cart. It doesn’t help that it’s his horse at all. Well, Laurette’s horse to be honest. It’s white and small - and vicious. At least to Jacques, he’s fallen off the beast more times than he can count.   
At least his wife succeeded in teaching him how to drive.   
Right?   
“No, no, no, please, do stay on the way, Tara!”   
Of course the horse doesn’t listen and steps to the side, and lowers its head to take a mouthful of grass. “Oh no, please, move.” Jacques sighs, then curses rather colorfully and pokes the horse with the handle of the whip. He’s not going to hurt Laurette’s beloved horse, as much he hates the beast. The poke apparently works, as Tara deems to follow his pleading and goes back to walk where it’s supposed to.   
Jacques’ reaches his ship a while later and he’s so very elated they didn’t take the small sloop, but instead maneuvered the Seahorse up here once more. Although, the question stays,  _ why the Seahorse? _ __  
He ties up the horse and then quickly climbs up the Jacob’s ladder and hops on deck. He’s almost instantly assaulted by a barrage of hands and arms, everyone trying to be the first to greet him.   
When he finally gets to take a breath and step back a little from the fray, his first mate - now Captain - Irina, grabs him by the arm and tugs him to the quarterdeck and shakes him, hard. “Dandy bought two girls!” She almost yells, seemingly upset.   
Jacques can understand that. He’s upset too the moment she mentions one of their crew  _ buying _ girls. But Jacques’ also knows his crew, so he merely asks, “but he’s into men, what does he want with girls?”   
Irina nods and explains. “Once they were aboard I gave him the price he paid for them from your prize!”   
Jacques does a double take at that and goes over the conversation in his head again and wonders if Irina ever in all their years together came straight to a point.   
He sighs, “so, why did he buy these girls? I guess, I can fathom why, they were probably in dire condition and he wanted to help?”   
He gets a nod for this and then Irina blurts out, “wait until you  _ see _ them Captain! I let them have your quarters,” she holds Jacques’ arm as he wants to turn to just do that. Have a look at the girls. “Be careful though, Captain! They’re still scared of every male aboard since we picked them up two months ago. And they haven’t spoken a single word to anyone of us.” Jacques sees the look of sorrow in her eyes as she continues, “they’ve gone through hell. Dandy picked them up in one of the…” she falls silent without ending her sentence and Jacques nods.   
“I’ll go and have a look at them, yes?”   
  
He takes the stairs below with light steps, making sure to not have his riding boots thud. If they’re scared, he should try to not act like the most fearsome pirate.   
Once he he reaches his quarter - he’s still wondering  _ why _ they offered it to the girls, there are enough other cabins they could hide in - he knocks.   
There’s no noise and no answer, so he knocks again, which gather’s him a tiny noise of distress from inside. It sounds so familiar he takes a step back and swallows. Once he steps closer again he lifts his voice up an octave and speaks through the door. “I won’t hurt you, I’m the owner of the ship, may I come in?” There’s no answer and he decides to hell with it and pushes the door slowly open which earns him a pair of tiny shivering sobs which sound way too familiar once again, even though they come from two people. His rising suspicion has the hair on his neck stand on end. He does something he hasn’t done in years and sends a short prayer up to the gods. Jacques pushes the door open and steps into the room, then looks around - and his eyes widen in shock. The pair of them sit on his bed, clutching at each other and they look pitiful. Hair still too short from when someone sheared them like sheeps, too thin and frail and way too empty eyes.   
He almost falls to his knees he’s so overwhelmed as he takes in their sight. Because this, this could be his  _ wife. _ They look like her. Only less cared for, unhappy, broken. He wants to fix them, but he knows they won’t trust him. And he’s not able to speak right now, because he’s crying. So are the girls. After a long moment he finally takes a shuddering breath and makes sure his voice is as soft as possible as he tells them that he won’t hurt them, that he’s the husband of their sister. He pulls out the locket he always wears around his neck and opens it, then holds it out towards them, offering it up like a sacrifice, his hand shaking.   
He stands like this for a seemingly endless moment as finally, finally one of them snatches the locket away and holds it up so they both can look at it. They look from the locket to Jacques and he tries to make himself small and look as nonthreatening as he can. He hopes that the two small portraits will garner him a reaction.   
They do, but not a favorable one as both sisters now begin to cry and hold onto the locket together. Here goes nothing. Jacques tells them he’ll be back and leaves the room closing the door. He needs to get his wife. To make sure she’s well. He’s suddenly so very worried about her and their daughter.   
He makes it up on deck before it gets too much and he has to sit down, overwhelmed, on the stairs to the bridge and buries his face in his hands, shaken by silent sobs. He doesn’t even know where to start to explain  __ this to Laurette.   
“Captain,” he looks up but says nothing as Dandy sits down beside him. “I knew the moment I laid eyes on them. They look like her…”   
Jacques nods. “Yes they do.” He places his hand on the sailor's’ shoulder, but then just pulls him into a hug. “Thank you.” Jacques lets go as fast as he dove into the hug, then jumps to his feet. “I need to get my wife!” 


End file.
